Athena's Origin Story
by Cyco Bunny5
Summary: Have you ever wondered how Athena came to be.Her life through her childhood, what she's had to go throw, where she's been, and the people she's met.Read about it as you follow all her great adventures when she was still young to the world.Warning:thrilling and suspenseful with a hint of comedy and romance.
1. Into Zeus's Mind

It was a stormy night on Olympus. The rain poured outside while Queen Metis was in the bedroom which she shared with Zeus. She was sitting on the edge of the bed perfectly still waiting for her husband to arrive.

Metis listened to the large droplets of water hitting the window. She thought of why her husband had made it rain on what should have been a good day. She then quickly knew why.

There had been a rumor the Metis was pregnant with his child, only it was not a rumor, it was true. She had found out days before. She knew that Zeus would be frightened of this because if she birthed a boy, he would surely over throw his father. She had known this long before the Fates.

If the goddess of wisdom had to guess, he had caught word of this and went to the Fates to know if it was true. At this moment he is probably plotting for a way to avoid this predicament.

Though not frightened, Metis still wondered of ways to escape this. She thought of very good plans, but as great as they were she knew better than anyone else that it was pointless to run away from Zeus. She accepted her fate, and whatever else to come for her and her baby.

The next moment the door behind her had suddenly opened. She grinned in her mind, without turning her head she knew it was her husband trembling inside. Only she could make him feel worry and pure fear. Only she could twist his world with unimaginable horror, enough to bring him to his knees. She had the power to kill Zeus; best thing was he knew it.

Though she hasn't, she knew that was the wrong choice. Many things will happen in the future, things that would influence the world for generations, but only if Zeus was alive. Another reason why she has accepted her fate, instead of fighting back. Metis turned her head and greeted him with a nod and a soft small smile.

"Good evening my king, where have you been?"

"Do not worry Metis, all is well."

He sat by her and smiled. "Would you like to play a game," he asked. She smiled and said yes, knowing full well that this was a trick that would only lead to her demise.

How the game worked was one person would say the name of an animal and the other would turn into it. After playing for about 45 minutes, it was Metis's turn to change form again. Suddenly, lighting flashed and thunder boomed through the sky. She looked to the window only to see rain so heavy you could see only about 2 feet away.

"A fly," Zeus said gaining back her attention.

Once she had turned into the form he had chosen she was gobbled up by Zeus, taken by surprise she blacked out. When she opened her eyes she was back in her godly form. In a haze, she stood up frightened and wide eyed.

She was on a vast grassy field; in the north she saw ridged mountains. When she looked to the sky it was covered in storm clouds that flashed every few seconds. She heard the thunder; it sounded like the growl of a mighty beast. The lighting flashed, and when it touched down on the ground it left sparks.

In the eyes of Metis, the land was almost magnificent. She sighed as she figured out where she was. She was in the mind of Zeus.


	2. Gaining Love and Losing It

Many months had passed since Zeus had swallowed up Metis. Through the weeks that she's spent there she has observed many of Zeus's memories, dreams, and thoughts. Apparently Zeus was still worried about her child. From his memories Metis had learned much about him, and all his terrible secrets. She always observed and studied them, trying to find weaknesses. But she couldn't help using them to make nightmares. As he slept she entered his dreams had played with them which resulted to him waking up in cold sweat. She enjoyed it.

Nine months had past and she was large from pregnancy. She could feel today was the day that her child would be born. She searched for a good place to give birth and found it in one of Zeus's dreams. It was in a small opening in the forest, the ground was covered with soft grass filled with flowers, and trees stood tall giving shade. Rays of sunlight rained down from the cloudless blue sky.

It was nice and quiet, perfect. She started to feel the child kicking and sat down under the shade of a tree. She felt the pain and a terrible yell came out of her mouth followed by many others.

She spread her legs and started to push. The pain was almost unbearable, and men say they had the bigger job when it came to children. She grunted and shook her head violently side to side. Hot tears ran down her cheeks. Her hands turned into fists and pounded the ground white cold sweat covered her body. For eight long hours this went on, for comfort she remembered that it would all be worth it in the end.

With one last push it was over. She happily sighed when she heard a sudden cry. She didn't hesitate to pick herself up to hold the child. With sweaty, trembling hands Metis lifted the child, covered the infant in red silk, and held the baby to her breast. She looked at her child with prideful eyes. The baby had the same olive skin, and a little bit of chocolate brown hair growing from its scalp in contrast of the mother's snow white hair. She then checked the gender.

"A girl, a beautiful baby girl."

She stroked her cheek gently which made her stop crying and open her eyes. It revealed the infant's beautiful sparkling grey eyes that shined more than silver. For a moment she was sad that the girl had her father's eyes instead of her sapphire ones. But forgot the thought when the baby smiled at her, and Metis gave a warm smile back.

"What would be a good name for you…I know, Athena. From this day forward you shall be called Athena." Metis gained little from marrying Zeus, but she thanked him silently, because she finally gained something worth everything.

Six years had passed and Metis was currently giving Athena battle lessons in one of Zeus's memories with a training ground. Athena was quickly demolishing a wooden dummy.

"Rhythm Athena, rhythm, do not get sloppy," Metis said.

Suddenly five wooden archers appeared from higher ground. Athena dodged several with swift jumps, flips, and ducks. After dodging many she jumped into the air, and while in midair, grabbed five throwing knives and through them at each wooden archer, each landing in either the head or the heart, then doing a perfect backflip and landing gracefully in a kneeling position. With one arm on one knee and a fist to the ground she looked up with a fierce look in her eyes.

After ten years of learning a knowledgeable education of math, science, literature, languages, _and_ an education of battle strategies, fighting moves and techniques, slitting someone's throat while they sleep, and so much more. Athena was had become well trained, and was indeed a deadly warrior…despite being ten years old and looking like one too.

Athena turned around to find approval in her mother's eyes. As her mother walked to her Athena took this time to stand up and dust herself off.

Metis put a hand on her shoulder and said, "My daughter, you have excelled in your training today." Even though she had first class soldier training, and the strength to rip of someone's head without hesitation, she _was_ just a little kid that couldn't help but be childish. She giggled at her mother's complement and thanked her with a wide smile on her face. Metis smiled at her daughter. "Walk with me my daughter, there is something I must tell you." As they walked they entered a portal which led to another memory. The scenery changed into a path going through a forest.

"My daughter," Metis started, "the time has almost come."

"For what?"

"The time to leave this place."

Athena looked at her mother with wide eyes.

"When?"

"In a few weeks."

"This is wonderful mother, you and I will finally leave this place, together."

Metis than stopped dead in her tracks. How was she going to tell her child that her mother wasn't going with her. When Zeus swallowed her, he cursed Metis to be trapped in his head forever, but made a mistake not cursing Athena. She knew it was right to send her off into the world, even without her, she knew this not only as the goddess of wisdom, but as a mother. Athena deserves a better life than to be imprisoned forever. But how would she react to this? React to losing her mother. React to loss. Would it leave her broken? Leave her not feeling invincible, but vulnerable…

"Mother," Athena asked worriedly.

"Many wish for invincibility, some have even died for it. But what is invincibility? Is it not being able to feel harm, or more? Pain isn't just for the body; the mind can also be betrayed, changed, broken, and harmed. To be invincible you must be untouchable. But how does someone get that way? To be shielded wholly you must become unreachable. Both body and mind must be impenetrable from pain in any form or manner. The body could be guarded by armor that would never break, physically you'd be invincible, but then your weak point would be your mind. The mind can only be hurt so many times. It is the most complex of all mazes and puzzles. Understanding it is limited even to gods. So how is something like that be made invulnerable? But really, what is it about the mind that makes it a weakness in the first place? Is it freedom of thought? Of course not, what the mind holds is both a weapon and a flaw. Many have said they have seceded in containing it, but in truth they never have. This one thing is what makes someone secede or fail, live or die. After all, where would one be without emotion? Emotions are very dangerous. They can be powerful and unstoppable, and for this reason the can do practically anything. They can cause life and death, make and stop things, change fate itself. Why, some might wonder, because that is what they are meant to do. Maybe the greatest pain someone can suffer comes not from the body but the mind. Because the mind is the only thing that can make feel the ultimate suffering which is…loss"

After saying those very deep in meaning words Metis turned to the expressionless Athena.

"Why are you saying this to me?" Athena asked.

"Athena, my darling, I won't be going with you."

"What, no!"

"Athena, you have to."

"Not without you." By this time Athena was starting to cry.

Metis kneeled down to her daughter's height and put her hands on the shoulder of the sobbing girl.

"You need to go out into the real world; you don't deserve being trapped here. And by leaving, you might gain a father."

"But I would lose a mother."

Metis was starting to tear up herself, but before she could answer Athena quickly backed away and ran. Metis tried to catch her, but Athena was too fast. But as fast as she was she was not fast enough to outrun the sounds of her mother sobbing and screaming her name.

After she was far enough away, into another memory, she could not help think of her mother's last statement. She _might _gain a father. "_Does this mean that if I go I will lose my mother and only __**might**__ gain_ _a father_," she thought. She turned around to find a memory version of her father looking at scrolls. Out loud she thought, "Do I risk losing something that I love, only to have a slight chance of the void in my life that I might gain being filled again. Should I risk the pain of loss?"


	3. My Love Won't Go In Vain

Athena cleaned her dagger as she sat on a cold marble floor. All was silent; the only sound was the sudden crackling of the burning embers in the hearth. She watched the fire in the hearth dance as it illuminated the room with its warm glow.

Many thoughts flooded her mind; questions, the risks…her mother. It was total chaos in her head, but outside it remained still. She had become very restless, days had past and each time her day of leaving came ever closer.

She sighed heavily when her mother appeared out of thin air. Athena looked up to meet her mother's wary sapphire eyes. For a short period of time nothing was said. Metis finally broke the silence that appeared to louder than words.

"The day is coming."

"Must I really go?"

"Yes."

Athena's gaze went back down to her dagger.

"Why?"

"So my death will not be in vain."

Athena's head shot up with pure shock in her eyes.

"What death?" she said as she stood up.

"I am a very powerful titan Athena. I cannot survive in a place like this…soon I will die, and when a god dies they become a part of where they once stood. I will be a part of your father's mind, and my power and wisdom will go to him, but I don't want that because I want it to go to you. Before I pass I want everything to go to you. That way you can use it to be free."

"Why not use the power to set us both free?"

"When I was trapped here I was cursed never to leave, but your father made the mistake of not cursing you." Metis looked deeply into her young daughter's eyes. "I will die and you will live, take my power and you will be free, don't and you will remain alone forever."

Athena took a step back away from her mother's freighting gaze.

"Will you run away from me again?"

For a moment they both stood silently and unmoving, but then Athena ran to her mother and embraced her tightly as sorrowful tears flooded from her eyes. Metis didn't hesitate to return the embrace, rapping her arms around the small child as if it could shield her from the pain she will soon endure. Though she held back her tears one could mistake the sadness in her eyes as well.

After the meaningful embrace Metis knelt down to the crying girl's level and covered her wet face with motherly kisses while wiping it dry with her palms. The sat together on the cold marble floor watching the fire move like unrehearsed dancers.

As hours passed the soon found themselves lying on the floor, sleepy and wrapped in each other's arms, but before the fell asleep Metis quietly whispered something in Athena's ear.

"My love will not go in vain because I know one day you will make everyone proud."


End file.
